Demon's Resurrection
by sexymama25
Summary: Demon's soul still exists and needs a human to retain his full power and Sakura's baby is who they want to use. Will Demon be brought back to full power and if so will Sakura and syoaran be able to destroy them and what will happen to Sakura and Syoaran.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sakura and the others continue to stare at the castle as it continues to crumble. They turn to leave Sakura notices something moving in the vicinity of the castle. She turns but there's nothing there. Syoaran touches her arm looking at her worriedly.

"Are you okay" Syoaran asks worriedly.

"Yeah I just thought I saw something it must just be my imagination" Sakura says trying to shake off this weird feeling.

"Come on let's go" Tomoyo yells back to her two friends.

"Coming" Sakura yells grabbing Syoaran's arm and running to catch up with there friends.

All is quiet at the rubble of the castle and then a black cloth creature steps out and moves through the rubble until it comes to a certain area. It starts digging and soon come up with a glowing orb.

"Master rest now soon you will return to all your former glory" The person says before tucking the orb into it's shawl and walking away back into the darkness.

A few weeks have passed and Sakura and Syoaran are planning there wedding. Sakura gets a feeling in the pit of her stomach and rushes to the restroom. Syoaran looks at his fiancee worriedly.

"She really should see a doctor about that stomach bug you've got" Syoaran says worriedly.

"I'm fine it will go away soon" Sakura says sitting back down next to Syoaran. "So what were we discussing again before I had to go to the bathroom" Sakura says smiling at him.

Meanwhile somewhere nearby a man sits around the table looking at three other men seriously.

"What did you call us here for Dark?" The man sitting across from him asks as he folds his arms.

"Why are you always so suspicious Venom?" Dark says.

"Cut the crap and tell us why we're here" Another person says angrily.

"Fine you where never one for small talk Nightmare" Dark says putting on a serious tone.

"Okay enough with the chatter I'm a busy man" The last man at the table says looking at Dark angrily.

"Okay fine Killer" Dark says finally being fed up with all the friendly chatter as well.

"So what's this job you have for us" Venom asks rubbing his hands together.

"It's about Demon" Dark says.

"Hate to tell you but Demon was destroyed by Li and Sakura" Nightmare says smugly.

"That is true his human body was destroyed but not his soul" Dark says smugly.

"What?" The three say in unison.

A voice from inside Dark cloak speaks.

"I'm very much alive" The voice says leaving three very shocked men standing there.

"Now we need your help to bring demon back to his full power" Dark says smugly.

"How can we do that?" The other three asks.

"Simple we need a childs life force to revive Demon to full power" Dark says.

"Where do you think we can find a child in a flee market" Venom asks nervously.

"No we already have a child in mind" Dark smirks evilly.

"I don't like that look what are you up to now Dark" Nightmare says nervously.

"Let's hear him out" Killer says.

"I want you to kidnap Sakura's child when she has it" Dark says.

"Sakura is pregnant" Venom says.

"Yes, she is" Dark says before getting up and walking away from the table leaving the other three sitting there speechless wondering what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Plan

Sakura is sitting alone in her room sleeping when a shadow creeps closer and closer to her. Suddenly the door opens and Tomoyo screams Sakura awakens just as they shadow jumps out the window.

"What was that?" Tomoyo yells running to the window and looking outside.

"I have no idea but we better call the others" Sakura says turning from the window and going back inside.

Meanwhile in the forest below and person sneers up and Sakura's window before disappearing into the forest. Meanwhile everyone has gathered in the meeting room to hear what Sakura and Tomoyo saw.

"What do you think it could be?" Julia asks.

"I'm worried they were after Sakura" Tomoyo says nervously.

"We'll protect Sakura no matter what" Syoaran declares standing up from the table.

Soon everyone leaves accept for Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura notices the worried frown on her best friends face.

"Is something wrong Sakura"

"Nothing I'm probably just imagining things come on let's go to the garden" Sakura says smiling but not being able to shake the feeling that Demon isn't dead.

Meanwhile in a pub four men are plotting the destruction of Sakura Kinomoto.

"So is the child's demon's or not" Venom asks nervously.

"I couldn't find out okay her friend walked in" Dark says slamming his fist on the table.

"So now what we can't do anything until we find out if the child's Demon's" Nightmare asks questioningly.

"We have to find a way to get her away from the others so I can do the test" Dark says nonchalantly.

"Are you stupid Dark how are we supposed to get her away from the others especially after the stunt you pulled today" Killer says angrily.

"You leave that up to me you guys just be ready when I give you the signal. Dark says getting up from the table and walking away leaving three speechless goons behind him.


End file.
